


Fancy Meeting You Here.

by keepingeyesclosed



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tension, he don't know it u, just general tension, o mayne, you meet zen for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepingeyesclosed/pseuds/keepingeyesclosed
Summary: You wake up early.Too damn early.Coffee is great for getting yourself out of your morning haze. And someone else had the same plans, apparently.// Zen x Fem!Reader // Oneshot // I’m supposed to be writing YSYL //





	

 

Saying that insomnia is annoying would be an understatement. Insomnia is the insatiable itch of all sleep disorders. Insomnia has no friends. Not even of Facebook. Not even insomnia's mom accepts it's friend requests.

And it's the reason you're awoken around 4:30 AM due to your shallow sleep waves. You blink once, twice, looking around the unfamiliar room. Where are you again?

_Oh right. Rika's._

Even after five days of living at the RFA founder's apartment, you're still a little disoriented. But being confused/feeling misplaced is not so bad when you're absolutely drowning in blankets... Really, it's so warm. So comfortable. Maybe if you close your eyes...

_Nope. Insomnia denies me of basic human functions._

Your brain is up, wide awake and ready for the not-quite-day-yet. You curse internally and throw off your blankets, stumbling out of bed and grabbing your phone.

Eight notifications. Five emails, a text from Seven (probably a meme, you've been texting those back and forth), and two texts from Zen.

You instinctively open Zen's messages.

**[ DM ] ZEN: Good morning babe ♡**

**[ DM ] ZEN: I'm working early, but text me when you wake up! I miss you.**

You squeak at his messages, quickly turning off your phone. You don't trust yourself to text him back right away, not when you're so jittery and sleep deprived. But you also don't want to ignore him...

_Mm, maybe I should get coffee. I can pretend I'm well-rested fully-operational!_

You could walk to the shopping mart down the street. That'd be the most convenient option. Ugh, but it's been so long since you've had a decent cup of coffee, and you have a lot of emails to write. Coffee shops are wonderful for getting work done. They’re places you can be in your zen.

...Christ, that came out wrong. It's a good thing you didn't text Zen back.

You sigh, putting your phone down on your bedside table and peeling off your pajamas. If you're going out, might as well not look like a bed monster, right? Right.

You slip into a pair of your favorite jeans, a white tank top, and sneakers. After taming your hair, you brush your teeth while looking up the nearest coffee shop. There's a decent one on the edge of town, only a fifteen minute bus ride. You set down your toothbrush and input directions onto your GPS. You grab your bag, wallet, phone, throw on a long cardigan, and exit the front door.

As you're walking to the bus stop, your phone buzzes. You dig out the device and unlock it. Oh, Zen texted you again!

**[ DM ] ZEN: I know you're probably asleep, but I want to talk to you...**

**[ DM ] ZEN: I hope you wake up soon.**

**[ DM ] ZEN: Ugh, but I also want you to sleep well!!**

**[ DM ] ZEN: I'm at war with myself here... Look what you do to me, (Y/N).**

You let out a snort of laughter and wipe off the dopey smile you have on your face.

_This boy will be the end of me._

*****

" _Cut!_ Good work Zen. Let's break for breakfast. Next take is in an hour!"

"Alright. I'll be back then." Zen nods to the director, steps off the set and immediately heads to the dressing room. He loves acting and all aspects that come along with the job... But he's anxious to get out of this uncomfortable costume.

Once he's inside, he closes the door and locks it. He takes off the costume and slips on a white v neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans, and his eyes fall onto his phone, which is plugged into the wall. Picking it up, he unlocks the screen and instinctively checks if you texted. He frowns when he sees no response, and resists the urge to message you a seventh time. It's five AM, you're probably still sleeping. He should be glad you're getting a good amount of rest, but all he feels is a craving for your attention.

He let's out a disappointed sigh, closing his phone and stuffing it in his jean pocket.

_God... Since when have I been such an attention whore? I shouldn’t bother her._

His stomach rumbles, reminding him why he's on break in the first place. He runs his hand through his hair, mulling over options... Lets see, what food should he eat... His nose scrunches at the thought of set snacks. He'd rather starve than eat stale crackers and the cheap cheese they provide. He looks up to the clock hung over the vanity mirror. He has enough time to grab a breakfast sandwich from the coffee shop down the street. Yeah, that sounds way better.

So he grabs his phone and wallet and takes off.

*****

**Ring ring--**

Upon entering the cafe, the sweet smell of scones and coffee hits his nose, bring on the first natural smile of the day. Looking around, there aren't many customers this early in the morning. Just an old couple, a college student tapping away on his laptop, and a girl with earbuds, listening to music and sipping on coffee. As his eyes skim over these people, his gaze lingers on the girl, who's silently mouthing the lyrics of whatever she's listening to.

_Cute._

She pulls out here phone, and he manages to tear his eyes from her. He walks over the counter and gains the attention of the barista, who in turn gapes a moment at him before saying,

"W-what can I get for you, sir?"

"I'd like an egg and cheese breakfast sandwich, please."

"Of course. Any drinks with that?"

"No thanks. I'll stick with water."

"Alright! Your total is--"

As Zen is pulling out his wallet from his pocket, he notices the girl from earlier from the corner of his eye. She pulled out one of her earbuds and was flat out... Staring at him. Huh. She doesn't even bother trying to be subtle. He turns his head slightly to get a better look, and sure enough, her eyes are completely trained on him. She seems so deep in thought. He'd think she was just spacing out in his direction if there wasn't a glint of recognition in her expression.

_Maybe she's a fan?_

"Sir? Here's your breakfast sandwich..."

He snaps out his daze and turns to the barista, who's holding out his food shyly with a dusty pink coloring her cheeks. He flashes her a polite smile and takes it from her hands.

"Sorry, I think I spaced out. Thank you so much." He responds apologetically. She flushes a deeper red and mumbles 'you're welcome' before scurrying off.

After she leaves, Zen faces the girl again... But she's not staring anymore. Her phone is in her hands again, frantically tapping away at the screen. Should he approach her? Maybe she was just enraptured by his looks... But he could’ve sworn she recognized him.

_Ah, why not ask her?_

"Excuse me, miss?" He saunters over, gently setting down his plate on her table. She jolts a little in surprise, her eyes flickering from her phone up to him. Wow... She’s so small.  She tucks a couple hair flyaways behind her ear and slowly, warily pulls out both her earbuds.

“Uh, hi. Can I help you with something?” She give a tense smile, surveying him while shifting in her seat. She seems awful fidgety...

“No, nothing like that. I couldn’t help but notice you were staring at me.” He smiles, “My name is Zen. But I was thinking that maybe... You already know that.”

She freezes for a moment, her smile wavering.

“Oh, jeez.” She finally relaxes, leaning back in her seat, “Was I that obvious?”

“You were very hard to ignore, yes.” He chuckles, “Can I sit with you? I have a few minutes before I have to head back to set.”

“Of course, one sec.” She quickly grabs her belongings on the table and shoves them in her bag. It was difficult for him to hold back laughter as she enthusiastically cleared a place for him to sit.

“I really didn’t expect to run into anyone, much less you--” She says quickly, closing off her bag, “Sorry, I’m a mess. I’m also very sleep deprived. Not that you should worry about it--”

“--It’s really not a problem.” He cuts her off gently, sitting down across the table, “I love my fans no matter what.”

He takes a bite of his breakfast sandwich absentmindedly. She watches him eat with a quizzical look.

“...Fans?” She cocks her head at him. His eyes don’t leave yours as he takes another bite, chews, and swallows.

“Yeah. Wait, you are a fan right?” He says worriedly, “I hope I didn’t misread the situation...”

Her eyes widen, and he could see little gears shifting, whirring, calculating something that he couldn’t see. Confused, he furrows his brows at her.

“No no no! I am a fan. A big fan. That is what I am.” She confirms hurriedly, “Sorry, it’s so early, I think exhaustion is getting to me.”

_This girl... Is kinda odd. It’s cute._

He smiles to himself.

_She reminds me of (Y/N)..._

“So,” She glances to the side, “do you have a girlfriend?”

He inhales sharply into his food, coughing on a piece of sandwich. Worry dawns on her expression and she immediately panics.

“Oh my god, sorry! Sorry, I was thinking of a conversation starter and that’s the first thing that came to mind. Are you okay?” She stands up, hesitating on what to do as he clears his throat and gestures for her to sit down. She does so, a little reluctantly.

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting that question is all... But I’m down to chat for a bit with you, miss- Oh, I don’t think I caught your name.” He grins, trying his damnest not to laugh at her sheepish look.

“M-my name?” She questions, her shoulders tense, “Oh right! Yeah, I didn’t tell you! Uh, it’s... Ta...bitha?”

Zen stares at her.

“Tabitha?”

She laughs lightly, her nervous edge never lessening. Does she know something he doesn’t?

“Yeah yeah, the name’s Tabitha. And as much as I would like to stay and talk, I have to head home soon and finish some work.” She nods towards the cafe entrance and smiles at him knowingly, “I won’t be able to focus with you here. You’re so captivating, you know?”

Zen is used to receiving compliments, as it happens on a daily basis, but for some reason her words flooded him with pride and... Embarrassment? Yeah, his cheeks are heating up. That’s new.

“Tabitha... It suits you.” He winks, propping his head on his elbow, “You’re very cute little lady, I would hate to get in the way of your work.”

“Wow. You’re as considerate as I imagined, Zen.” She puts a hand over her heart, gaping at him playfully, “Alright, I’ll head out. Can I get a selfie with you before I go?”

“Of course, it’d be my pleasure.”

She made a move to get up, but he beat her to it. Setting down his half-eaten sandwich, he rose from his seat and slid onto the bench next to her. She picks up her phone from the table, opens the camera and hovers the screen in front of their faces. He slips his arm around her shoulder and smiles down at her, her enthusiasm radiating from her small form... He can’t shake this feeling of familiarity. Does he know her? No... He’s pretty sure he doesn’t know anybody named Tabitha.

**Snap.**

The phone clicks, capturing the photo and saving it to her gallery. She lowers the device.

“I think that turned out pretty well, huh?” She says cheerily, looking at the selfie a moment before stuffing it into the front pocket of her bag.

“I agree.” He chuckles, watching her as she stands up and gathers herself, slinging her bag over her shoulder and sighing.

“Well, out of all the things that could’ve possibly happened this morning, I didn’t fancy meeting you.” She beams at him, and he swears he can see a mischievous glint in her eye, “And I gotta say, I love that this is how I started my day.”

“I could say the same meeting you, Tabitha.” He flushes, “Thank you for your kind words... I hope we meet again.”

“Oh,” She flashes him a quick smile before turning towards the exit,

“I think we will.”

*********

**[ Yoosung✧ ] I’m like 83% sure that my professor is out for my blood T_T**

**[ 707 ] that percentage is so specific**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] Augh, it is!! I think you’re rubbing off on me.**

**_\- (Y/N) has entered the chatroom -_ **

**[ Y/N ] OMGOMGOMG OMG OMG**

**[ 707 ] GMOGMOGMO GMO GMO**

**[ Y/N ] Genetically Modified Organism.**

**[ 707 ] God, you’re a nerd.**

**[ 707 ] ♡ Awesome ♡**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] Hi (Y/N)! What’s up?**

**[ Y/N ] Hey Yoosung ^^**

**[ Y/N ] Something just happened.**

**_\- ZEN has entered the chatroom -_ **

**[ Yoosung✧ ] Hey Zen!**

**[ 707 ] Meow.**

**[ ZEN ] Don’t meow as a greeting;;;;**

**[ Y/N ] Hi Zen, how was work? Did you knock the director’s socks off?**

**[ ZEN ] ♡ (Y/N)! Cute as usual lololol ♡**

**[ ZEN ] It was alright**

**[ ZEN ] Why didn’t you text me back?**

**[ 707 ] Oh, she didn’t text you? She texted _me~_**

**[ Y/N ] lolololol you wish**

**[ Y/N ] Sorry I didn’t respond to you Zen, I was busy... Which brings me to what I was just about to say:**

**[ Y/N ] I met a celebrity today.**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] omg**

**[ 707 ] O to the M to the G**

**[ ZEN ] Really?**

**[ Y/N ] Yeah! He was amazing, a total sweetheart. He even talked to me for a little bit.**

**[ ZEN ] A sweetheart?**

**[ ZEN ] Who is he?**

**[ Y/N ] A total sweetheart. I’m so starstruck at the moment I can’t even remember my own name... Let alone his ♡**

**[ ZEN ] He’s probably not all that great lol**

**[ ZEN ] Celebrities often put a nice face for fanservice.**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] That’s true.**

**[ Y/N ] But that’s really sweet in it’s own right, too. I hope he wasn’t faking it...**

**[ Y/N ] It’s not everyday that you meet someone really kind, and good-looking.**

**[ ZEN ] Those people are more common than you think.**

**[ 707 ] lolol Zen sounds jealous**

**[ ZEN ] No way. Why wuold I be jealous of that gyu.**

**[ 707 ] Nice typos. ^^**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] You have us on the edge of our seats (Y/N), who is he??**

**[ Y/N ] Sigh, I can’t remember... He’s an actor. I took a selfie with him, want to see?**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] Yeah! I wanna see what your face!**

**[ 707 ] Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya.**

**[ ZEN ] You already know what she looks like Seven;;**

**[ 707 ] Ya. And? I wanna see another selfie,**

**[ 707 ] and add it to my collection.**

**[ 707 ] I mean, the RFA records.**

**[ ZEN ] QUIT BEING CREEPY.**

**[ 707 ] lol**

**[ Y/N ] Hahah, alright guys.**

**[ Y/N ] Here it is:**

*********

Zen presses the download image prompt, then leans against his kitchen counter, gripping his phone in his hand. Waves of irritation course through him, pissed at whoever this... Actor, celebrity... WHATEVER guy is. He huffs, his fingers tapping the countertop impatiently.

_I literally have no grounds to be this angry._

So what if you didn’t text him back? So what if you’re excited about another guy? Your attention doesn’t have to be focused on him every waking minute. You have your own life. You’ll meet people during your day. You have no obligation to him. He reminds himself of this, but that doesn’t stop him from fuming.

If anything, it’s making the feeling worse.

You don’t belong to him. And that’s fucking _maddening._

**[ DOWNLOAD COMPLETE ]**

Scowling, he opens the file.

He sees the picture.

He screeches.

*********

**[ Yoosung✧ ] OGM????? OMG >.<**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] (Y/N) is that you??!?! And Zen??**

**[ Y/N ] No, it’s Tabitha.**

**[ Y/N ] At least, as far as Zen knows.**

**[ 707 ] I’m w h e e z i n g with laughter W H A T**

**[ 707 ] wait wait wait omg back up back up**

**[ 707 ] You met him.**

**[ 707 ] You had a full-blown conversation with him.**

**[ 707 ] _You took a selfie with him._**

**[ 707 ] And he had _NO IDEA_ it was you?**

**[ Y/N ] Ya.**

**[ 707 ] adgkeghsdkfajg**

**[ 707 ] Zen, how? How Zen. _How????_**

**[ ZEN ] She... Said her name was Tabitha?**

_**\- 707 has left the chatroom -** _

**[ Yoosung✧ ] He just left lololololol**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] I’m gonna call him to make sure he isn’t choking or anything.**

**[ Yoosung✧ ] brb**

_**\- Yoosung✧ has left the chatroom -** _

**[ ZEN ] Well this is embarrassing lol**

**[ ZEN ] Why didn’t you tell me it was you, (Y/N)?**

**[ ZEN ] I want to meet you so badly... T_T**

**[ Y/N ] Sorry Zen!**

**[ Y/N ] You thought I was a fan, and I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.**

**[ Y/N ] Plus, you’re so fun to tease. I just.... Couldn’t pass up the opportunity ^^**

**[ ZEN ] Oh my god.**

**[ ZEN ] ♡ You little sadist. ♡**

**[ ZEN ] Watch your back, sweetheart.**

**[ ZEN ] I’m going to get my revenge one way or another.**

**[ Y/N ] _Is that a threat or a promise?_**

Zen smirks at your response. Excitement, relief, disappointment, and ultimately, happiness floods through him at the thought of this entire shitfest. You’re a fucking rollercoaster, and he’s sure as hell not getting off this ride.

**[ ZEN ] Oh... _I promise._**


End file.
